


Polka Rangers

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Mood Whiplash, Multi-Era, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20+ years of Power Rangers crammed into just under five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Rangers




End file.
